


Santa Baby

by Ellimomo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Jonerys Monthly Events, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimomo/pseuds/Ellimomo
Summary: All Daenerys Targaryen wanted was to give her boyfriend Jon Snow the perfect gift.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This my gift for @ladyofdragonstone on Tumblr. Love you Juliana!

 

Daenerys Targaryen was in a rush.

 

The hussle and bussle of Christmas time was in full swing and Daenerys couldn't be more annoyed. The Christmas season was not something she usually enjoyed in fact for Daenerys Christmas was overrated. She found the Christmas season overly tedious with its over played music, tiresome feel good attitude and stressful gift giving it was all just too much. So for the longest time Daenerys was not a Christmas person until she met her boyfriend Jon Snow.

Now with the last name ‘Snow” it shouldn’t have been such a surprise when she found out that Jon was a huge Christmas person which was a stark contrast to his naturally broody personality. Daenerys remembered their first Christmas together as a couple. She had gotten off work earlier than usual and wanted to visit Jon at his apartment so when she walked in she was not expecting to see the whole apartment decorated with Christmas lights and everything Christmas like. Blown away Daenerys couldn’t believe how beautiful everything was it almost made her want to but on some christmas music to tie in the Christmas spirit.

“Jon?” Daenerys called out as she walked down the decorated hallway.

“In the living room Sweetheart” He answered.

Walking towards the living room Daenerys spotted Jon finishing decorating the Christmas tree that stood proudly in the living room nearly reaching the top of the roof.

Turning to face her Daenerys left out laugh as she saw what her boyfriend was wearing. Sporting a santa hat and decked out in a red and green sweater that read “Tis the Season!” with little snowflakes decorating the sleeves. It was definitely a different look than what Daenerys was used to and she couldn't help giggle as her boyfriend blushing cheeks as he tried to explain.

“It’s a tradition that my family does.…”

Without letting him finish Daenerys dropped her bag and rushed to Jon quickly pulling him down for a kiss.

“It’s perfect” She told him between kisses and from then on it became her tradition as well.

Now fast forward three years later Daenerys was in rush to pick up her gift for Jon and with every second that passed Daenerys regretted wearing heels instead of her flats.

 _I hope I get there on time_ Daenerys thought to herself as she pushed through multiple Christmas shoppers in the already overcrowded Galleria.

_This is why I don’t do christmas shopping_

Shaking her head Daenerys finally made it to the store but of course her luck wasn’t that great because the store was already crowded with over zealous customers and from she was standing Daenerys could see the long line.

Groaning to herself Daenerys stepped inside the store and walked to the pickup line. She checked her phone and nearly cursed as she read the time. She wanted to be home before Jon so would have enough time to hide her present but by the look of the line Daenerys wouldn't be home until seven.

Letting out a deep sigh Daenerys just had to suck it up for Jons sake because unlike her Jon was a pro at this whole gift giving thing. Each year Jon had managed to give her the best gifts while Daenerys never got him nothing better than a gift card to his favorite clothing stores. Jon was always thankful of course but Daenerys was tired of seeing the expectant look on his handsome face and wanted to give him something more than just a plastic card. So for this year Daenerys made sure to give him something truly special. She had planned for a over a month to give him a custom made watch. Now Daenerys knew in the back of her mind that a watch wasn’t that unique but she had spent time picking out everything. The watch was a stainless steel _Signalman_ with a pure leather band but what made it stand out was that Daenerys had the makers engrave Jons name on the back with a message of love from Daenerys.

Daenerys had been proud of herself for picking out something other than a gift card and she couldn't wait for Jon to see it. So despite her heels aching and the annoyingly long lines it wouldn’t matter because she would have given Jon the perfect gift.

“Next customer”

Lost in her own thoughts Daenerys almost didn’t catch the man behind the counter calling for her. Walking towards the counter Daenerys smiled at the worker as she spoke “Hi, my name is Daenerys Targaryen and I’m here to pick up a watch for Jon Snow” The man nodded as he typed in the information “Can I have an ID please?” Pulling out her wallet Daenerys handed the man her ID.

Looking over her ID the man whose name she read was ‘George’ gave her back her ID and typed some more into his computer.

“One moment please” Leaving the counter the man went up to a woman who looked to be the manager and spoke into her ear.

Confused as she watched them talk Daenerys just tapped her foot nervously as she waited for someone to tell her what was going on. After a few minutes later George finally came back with his manager.

“Hello Ms Targaryen I’m sorry for the wait but it seems your order hasn’t made it in yet”

After blanking for a second Daenerys shook her head “What do mean it’s not in yet? You said it would here on the twenty-third and well it’s the twenty-third” she scoffed out. The manager was the one who replied this time as she met Daenerys’ eyes.

“I’m sorry ma'am but there was a problem with the delivery and won’t be here until after the holidays” The manager explained kindly but that didn’t stop Daenerys’s blood pressure to spike up as she shouted.

“What!?”

“Ma’am I’m sorry for the delay but we have a wonderful selection of watches if you're interested” The manager told her but Daenerys just shook her head in annoyance “No no, I’m just gonna leave because as I just learned your service sucks so _Merry Christmas_ ” She said the last part with sarcasm as she turned to leave. Daenerys knew she was being childish as she left the store but she really didn’t care at the moment. Finding a bench Daenerys plopped herself on the bench and rested her elbows on her legs and put her head in her hands to think.

“Great just great now what am I supposed to give Jon?” She asked herself as she tried thinking of other things she could give Jon but she knew that everything good was already gone and all the better things wouldn’t be here until after Christmas.

Sighing Daenerys picked herself up and started to walk around hoping she would see something worth getting for Jon. Walking in and out the crowded shops Daenerys found nothing good and her mood had dropped down to a zero by the end. Tired and frustrated Daenerys was ready to give up until she heard the sound the soft singing of Eartha Kitt’s “Santa baby” playing in the shop next door. Looking up at the sign and seeing the kind of things they sold in the display window Daenerys suddenly got an idea.

_Well he certainly won’t be expecting this and it might be fun._

Shrugging Daenerys walked in and went to purchase Jon’s Christmas presents.

Another hour had passed when Daenerys finally made it home her body aching and tired Daenerys was ready to snuggle up with Jon and munch on the Christmas cookies that his aunt Cat had made for them. Stepping through the door Daenerys called out “I’m home!” and after a moment Jon yelled back “In the kitchen Sweetheart!”.

_Good he won't see the shopping bag_

“Ok I’m gonna go change”

Not waiting for a reply Daenerys dashed to their room and quickly hid the bag in the back of the closet where she knew Jon wouldn't look. Sighing in relief Daenerys hurriedly changed into a sweatshirt and yoga pants and put her hair up in a ponytail. Leaving the room Daenerys could hear the soft sounds of Nat King Cole _‘The Christmas song’_ playing over the speaker making her smile. Daenerys then spotted Jon already sitting on the couch with his face in a book unaware that Daenerys was behind him.

Sneaking up on him Daenerys wrapped her arms around his shoulder and gave him a kiss and head “Hello Handsome” Chuckling Jon turned to look up at her lovingly “Hello beautiful” swinging herself over the couch much to Jon amusement Daenerys snuggled up to Jon like she wanted to earlier and rested her head on his lap. Letting out a deep sigh Daenerys felt Jons arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer and instantly warming her up.

“So how was your day?” He asked after a moment as he began to play with her hair.

“No talk just snuggle” She replied childishly making Jon chuckle once more “Alright sweetheart” bending down Jon gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before turning down the music and reading his book. The minutes passed and soon Daenerys was fast asleep with the sounds of christmas music playing in the background and Jons arms around her.

 

* * *

 

The next day was supposed to be an easy one both Jon and Daenerys had the day off and they were gonna spend the day finishing wrapping presents for the annual Stark Christmas eve party that was later that night. Though of course since it was the Christmas season nothing was ever smooth because Jons aunt and uncle needed him to pick some last minute up supplies for the party.

“Sorry Dany but you’re gonna have to finish the presents on your own” He sympathized because he and her both knew that Daenerys was not the best gift wrapper. Even though the task of wrapping gifts gave her a headache she was glad that Jon was leaving for a couple of hours because it would give her enough time to set up for his gift.

“It’s alright Jon I’m a big girl I can handle it” Daenerys told him as she walked him to the door “Are you sure? Last time you got seven papercuts” Jon teased making her roll her eyes “Shut up  Snow before I give you seven papercuts” She threatened making him laugh “You know that doesn’t make sense right?” Rolling her eyes once more Daenerys pushed him out the door but not before Jon gave her a kiss goodbye.

 _That boy is lucky he’s cute_ She thought shaking her head as she closed the door.

Walking back to the living room Daenerys went to go finish the presents and after a couple of tries she was happy with herself and was surprised that the presents didn’t come out that bad. Smirking Daenerys thoughts drifted to Jons present it was certainly not something she could give him in front of his family but it was special nonetheless. When she bought Jons present Daenerys couldn’t help but feel a little naughty with her purchase because this wasn’t something she usually did.

_That’s why I have to make it perfect._

Turning on her phone Daenerys looked up what she needed and practiced what she was going to do later. After an hour passed Daenerys was confident enough to go change into her surprise for Jon. Heading to their room Daenerys walked into the closet and grabbed the shopping bag from yesterday. Slipping her hand in the bag Daenerys pulled out the soft red garment and looked over the dress some more. Changing out of her clothes Daenerys slowly slipped on the dress and look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a sexy santa outfit complete with a santa hat and all. The skirt barely reached mid thigh showing off plenty of leg while the bodice hugged her waist perfectly showing off her breasts nicely. The dress was soft to the touch as she twirled around feeling sexy in the process.

 _Jon won’t know what hit him_ Daenerys thought gleefully as she looked at her reflection. Hearing a ding from her phone Daenerys picked it up and saw that she had gotten a message from Jon saying that he’s home in forty-five minutes.

Replying with a simple ‘Ok’ Daenerys quickly went to got take a shower and get ready.

Thirty minutes later Daenerys was dressed in her outfit with her hair and makeup done. Her white blonde hair was curled perfectfully while her makeup was done in a simple yet elegant way. She wore her favorite black heels that made her ass look great and white stocking that reached to her knees. Putting the santa hat on Daenerys was quite satisfied with her gift to Jon.

Daenerys had even set up the sound system to play as soon as Jon came home and rearranged the living room so she had enough room to move around. Looking over her reflection once more Daenerys heard the front door open and Jon call out for her.

“Dany?”

“I’ll be out in a moment!”

“Why is the furniture moved around?” He asked from the living room.

“Just wait Jon and sit on the couch” She told him gleefully as she opened her phone and pressed the play button. Soon _‘Santa Baby’_ played through the speakers and Daenerys stepped out the room. Jon looked in awe as Daenerys sauntered towards him her hips swaying to the music.

**_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me, been an awful good girl._ **

**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._ **

“Dany?” Her name barely left his lips as Daenerys continued with her dance. Her hips moving along the music.

**_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you, dear. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_ **

Daenerys couldn't help but feel a swell of pride as Jon watched her every move with earnest. Smiling Daenerys turned and dipped down showing off her ass nicely making Jon groan obviously pleased with what he was seeing. Giving him a wink Daenerys stepped closer until she was only a couple of inches away.

**_Think of all the fun I've missed,_ **

**_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed._ **

Leaning towards him Daenerys gently pulled him up from the couch making him stand up. Confused for a moment Daenerys just smiled as she circled around Jon trailing her hand over his chest.

**_Next year I could be also good If you'll check off my Christmas list_ **

**_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot._ **

Jons gaze followed her his eyes full of want as Daenerys grabbed his head and nipped at his ear seductively. Growling this time Jon reached out to pull her to him but Daenerys just shook her head giving him another wink.

**_Been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._ **

“You killing me here, Dany” Jon pleaded as Daenerys moved away and pushed him back down on the couch.

**_Santa honey one little thing I really need, the deed to a platinum mine_ **

**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._ **

Playing with the skirt of the dress Daenerys twirled around slowly making sure that Jon got a good look at her ass.

**_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks sign your 'x' on the line._ **

**_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight._ **

Sauntering over to Jon once more Daenerys sat down on his lap putting her legs on each side. Jons hands instantly found her hips as Daenerys started to grind slowly over his groin causing Jon to let out a moan.

**_Come and trim my Christmas tree_ **

**_With some decorations bought at Tiffany_ **

**_I really do believe in you let's see if you believe in me_ **

Pressing herself closer Daenerys could feel the start of Jon's erection making her grin with glee.

**_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring and I don't mean on the phone._ **

Jon looked surprised by her words but smiled as Daenerys continued with her grinding. Planting a kiss on his neck Daenerys made her way up placing a kiss on his skin each time. Once she made it to Jon's lips Daenerys stopped only hovering her lips over his before getting off Jon’s lap. Groaning in frustration Jon looked up at her his eyes dark with lust.

“Dany please”

Ignoring his pleas Daenerys just swayed her hips teasing him with her dance.

**_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight, Hurry down the chimney tonight_ **

Having too much fun teasing him Daenerys was almost hesitate to finish her dance but decided to put Jon out of his misery. As the the last verse came up Daenerys finished her dance but not before blowing Jon a kiss as the last note played.

**_Hurry, tonight._ **

Not waiting another second Jon rushed towards Daenerys instantly picking her up and pushing against the wall. Legs wrapping around his waist Daenerys giggled as Jon proceeded to kiss her relentlessly.

“So what was all that for?” Jon asked breathless as he pulled away.

“That was your Christmas present this year” She told him, Jon raised a brow “Well I'm glad you decided to give it to me here and not at my family's Christmas party just imagine my aunts face if you did that dance there” He joked making her slap his arm in defence.

“I actually had another gift planned out for you but there ended up being a schedule change so this became your new gift” She explained sheepishly.

“Don’t worry,” Jon told her, “this was probably better than what ever else you got me”

“Really?”

Jon chuckled ”Of course, when your absolutely gorgeous girlfriend does a sexy dance for you there's nothing better”

Giggling Daenerys kissed him “Well I wanted to give you something better than a gift card so I guess I succeed” She stated with a smile.

“Yes you did, now do you want to know what I got you?” Jon asked.

Nodding Daenerys waited as Jon pulled something out of his back pocket. Confused for a second Daenerys quickly gasped as she saw what it was. Jon Snow her perfect boyfriend of four years was holding an engagement ring.

“Jon….”

“Now when I imagined asking you this I didn't imagine it right after a sexy dance and you in a sexy santa outfit but there's no time like the present and I don't want to waste another second”

Daenerys felt like she was on cloud nine as she listened to Jon “Daenerys, I've loved you with all of my heart since the day I met you and I will continue to do so until my last breath so with this ring I ask will you marry me?”

Tears forming in her eyes all Daenerys could do was nod eagerly as she hiccuped a soft “Yes”.

Smiling wide Jon slid the ring on her finger and crashed his lips to hers. Soon the two got lost in each other both elated with happiness and their shared love for one another.

And later that night after Jon and Daenerys told everyone the happy news Daenerys had come to the realization that Christmas was definitely her favorite holiday.

 


End file.
